Girl Next Door
by GoldenWolf88
Summary: A one shot view on Piper in high school. Based around her rivalry with Missy Taylor.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing. The song is by Saving Jane.

Summary: A brief look at how Piper was in high school and her rivalry with Missy Taylor... Was listening to the song and it just kind of fit.

Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Girl Next Door**

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

Piper had been wondering if her boyfriend, Tom, had wanted to date Missy Taylor. Turns out he did, seeing he broke up with Piper today for her. At the moment, Piper was in her locker, pretending to be looking for something or other, but in actuality, she was trying to stop crying. She didn't understand why Missy hated her so much and insisted on making her life hell. More importantly, why did Piper let her? Phoebe, being a gossip queen, came up to Piper just then. "Hey, sweetie, I heard. Are you ok?" Phoebe looked at her sister with concern.

"I'm fine, Phoebe. I should have expected this. Why would anyone choose me over Miss America?" Phoebe was stunned and was about to give Piper a self esteem speech, when Piper couldn't take it anymore and ran to the bathroom.

Phoebe slammed Piper's locker shut. "This really isn't fair to Piper. Missy always takes everything from her,"grumbled.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutante_

_Everything that you want_

_Never to harsh or too demanding_

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

On her way to the bathroom, Piper passed Tom and Missy surrounded by a group of people, all of whom were praising the two on getting together. Someone congratulate Tom on "getting rid of the geek". The girls were fawning of Missy, saying how lucky she was. Piper decided that she couldn't handle school today. She might just crack if she had to see Missy one more time. This was the last straw. She went home, only to find Grams waiting for her on the couch.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

"Come, here, Piper," she said. Piper groaned. How was it that Grams always knew everything as soon as her or her sisters walked in the door? Piper sat down by Grams, dropping her bag and books beside the couch. "Phoebe called me, in case you wanted to know. She was extremely worried."

"Figures that Phoebe would," muttered Piper.

"Piper, this is a part of life. Missy Taylor only walks over you because you let her."

"Grams, I'm really not in the mood for preaching right now."

Grams looked Piper over. "Fine, but I get to say a couple more things. You are an amazing girl, Piper. You should know that by now... and even if you don't, you will sooner or later. Great things lie ahead for you." Grams hugged Piper and then sent her upstairs.

Piper lay on her bed, sighing. How could her grandmother know what was in store for her? It was almost as if she had some kind of foresight.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

Piper was just glad that she only had one more week of school left, and then she would graduate. Hopefully, she would never run into Missy again. She knew that even if years later, she ran into Missy, it would still be like this. Everything would come rushing back. She would always just be the girl next door.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more_

_She's Miss America and... she's Miss America_

_I'm just the girl next door..._


End file.
